Child's Play
by Hibikase
Summary: Rin, also know as red, is a rabbit. Len, is a "big bad" wolf. Together, through the taboo of Wolves and Rabbits, they hopelessly fall in love. However, Gumi, Rin's little sister, ends up secretly developing an unrequited love for Len. Through temptation, fear, and jealousy, will Len be able to overcome his hunger for the one he loves? Will the sisters be able to have a happy end?
1. Him

Based off of "Child's Play,"by Gothika. Excuse the error and other lack of proper writing, I was a bit rushed when writing this. I hope you enjoy Chapter one!

 _Where are my eyes? Where is my lip? Why is there a place? Cold darkness is here..._

 _Rin's POV_

Running, running. I had to keep running through the forest, or he would catch up to me. I shouldn't have wondered into the forest this late, I should've known better than to go looking for food at this hour.

I knew I couldn't run forever, and eventually my poor feet would give in and let me be fresh meat for the Fox and other forest animals who are looking for a snack. But I couldn't give up now. If I gave up, who would care for my sister? We were just sister rabbits, living on our own. Being the younger sister, she wouldn't last the winter, I was the one who would always scavenge for food. I couldn't be eaten, I couldn't let her suffer on her own.

In that moment, I could see her in my head, a smile booming on her face.

"Sis, c'mon! One more game of hide and seek! C'mon it'll be quick!" Her words echoed in my head from a past time, the happy way she had always begged me to play more games even though I was dead tired. Her smile is what drove me to continue, her happiness..

But before I knew it, the vision of my sister faded, and the trees started to become narrower and narrower. I knew I hit a dead end.

 _There's no place to run, no place to hide…_

I desperately nudged at the ground, looking for any kind of place to conceal myself, but I knew it was too late.

 _My time is up_. I thought, panting fiercely. And no sooner did I reach the end did that fox arrive, panting as well, smacking its lips over how proud it was to catch such a nice rabbit like myself.

"What a fine meal you'll make." He said, beginning to approach me in a wicked fashion."I'll be sure to enjoy you slowly...Ripping your muscles off on by one as you scream...I love a meal that pleasures me in many ways." He giggled sadistically.

Terror caused an extra surge of panic through my body, but I didn't move. The second I moved a muscle, I knew he would suck his large fangs into my flesh, sealing my fate. I begun to tremble, as I was thinking about this, trying to hold my own breath to hope that he would walk far, far away. Each second felt like ages, staring back into his cold eyes that I knew were hungry. Eyes that made me certain I was done for.

"Please...p-please don't eat me..." Shaking, I fell to the ground, covering my eyes to prepare for the end. I just hoped it would be over quickly.

The fox greedily chuckled as he proceeded closer and closer now a few feet away.

 _I'm sorry, sister..._

From closer in the forest, he pranced. Running closer to where my fate seemed sealed, all of a sudden, a grunting noises and the sounds of fierce rustling. Opening my eyes, that's when I saw him.

It was a wolf, who emerged clearly from the forest.

But for some reason, this wolf was being hostile not towards me, but towards the Fox who had just set his eyes on me. Clawing and scratching at, he was surely stronger than this Fox, causing him to groan in Pain with each attempted slice on his skin.

What was going on? Why were the fighting?

"Now," I thought to myself. "Now's your chance to run." But I couldn't. My feet were locked in place, still trembling in fear. .

 _Stupidity killed me, not these beasts._

After a few minutes of fighting, The fox, bleeding and injured, whimpered as it ran away. I had been saved by this wolf, but I would probably be devoured by this wolf as a consolation prize.

"What a pussy." The wolf panted under his breath. He turned around, realize I was still cowering in the corner. Our eyes locked, revealing his light, azure eyes staring at me. In that instant, my heart sank deep into the pit of my stomach.

"Hey." His deep voice echoed through the forest, causing me to flinch. His voice was not menacing, unlike the fox. It was soft, almost comforting, although it could do anything but. Visible, he was a slender, tall figure. Probably 6 feet at least, blonde hair that reflected the moonlight. I could even say he would be handsome, silky skin yet soft furry ears sticking from self cut holes in his top hat.

"Young Rabbits like you shouldn't be out this late at night. Scary things happen in the forest when it gets dark, young missy." He said with a faint smile, stepping a bit closer to me. I was petrified by this, but knew I couldn't remain silent. I had escaped death once, and now with this second chance, maybe I could fool him.

"I...I'm sorry..."I stuttered."...I didn't mean to bother you..." I muttered under scared breath. Tilting his head slightly, his smirk turned into a concerned frown.

"Little miss, you're not bothering me," he shook his head."It seems like I'm bothering you. Is that right?"

"N-no! You're not bothering me. I s-shouldn't have wondered around I'm sorry..." I was fully prepared for round two of being eaten, when instead, I heard him break out into booming laughter, the most sincere kind of laughter. That's when the wolf took the initiative to get down to the ground where I had fallen down. He gently placed his hand against my cheek, and our eyes locked, causing his smirk to emerge once again. Leaning close to my ear, I felt his warm breath as he opened his mouth. At the moment in time, fooling him had escaped all plans I had.

"Please don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm you."He pulled away, making full eye contact with me once more, but this time, the shallowness in his eyes were gone. The dead, hungry eyes I saw before with the fox were replaced with gentle, welcoming ones. And all of a sudden, I stopped trembling. My mind went blank, although my heart was still beating at an insane pace. What was happening? The fear and anxiety of being eaten had vanished, and now such things didn't seem to matter to me. Rather, things such as that didn't seem possible. Although he was an evil, condescending carnivore that ate rabbits like me everyday, it didn't seem possible.

 _Not tonight, I would not be eaten tonight._

He pulled away, helping me back on my feet as he stood up.

"Now, I really think I should escort you out of this forest. You might get eaten." He chuckled, likely out of irony. Now that the panic had vanished, all that I could feel was confusion. Why had I felt such comfort towards a dangerous person? Still, I kept my guard up, sensitive to each sudden move he would make. Before I could even make any objections to his request, he gripped my hand tight, and grinned. Before even taking a second to see my reaction, he begun to make his way out of the dense trees, dragging me along with him. His hand was warm, soft like silk, comparing to my cold, tiny hand he was holding. His own scent was so strong that it begun to make me feel sick, yet it was not a scent of disgust or of gross odor. It was a scent that I could only describe as his own scent, the scent that I had begun to associate with this moment. And so, together, we had begun to travel out of the dark forest.

The walk seemed like hours, each step feeling excruciatingly long. Yet at the same time, I did not feel in danger. I felt strangely...safe. Each dark tree we would pass by that hid another silhouette of something unknown, seemed less scary to me. His warm hand guided me, making sure that I didn't stray too far. Regardless if this protectiveness was the kind of protectiveness you have over your next supper didn't matter to me. Nothing seemed to matter to me at the moment. Not my life, not my sisters, not anything. My fate was in his hands.

"Are you afraid, young missy?" He asked politely."You are indeed in the presence of a wolf."

"I don't feel afraid anymore," I muttered, shaking my head. "I don't know how but I just don't." His head cocked to the side a bit, turning his head to look at me. I quickly evaded his glance.

"Is that so…"He whispered in a low tone."Aren't you afraid I'm going to eat you?¨

There was a small pause.

"I'm...not afraid." I said, looking toward the ground as we walked on."I'm not afraid, because you won't eat me."

He chuckled once more, looking back at the path ahead of us.

"Now, I don't think I'd ever hear a rabbit say such a thing so certainly in the midst of a wolf. You're...quite an interesting one, young missy." Just as he said this, it seemed as if his grip became tighter on me.

Once we finally reached the end of the dark forest where the moonlight shone clearly through the meadow, he stopped. The moon was halfway showing, and ever-still showing the beauty of the wide open space ahead.

"Well, we've made it out of the forest, and I'm afraid I can't go any further at this time."He said, stopping and gazing at the moon. His grip had seemed to slowly begin to ease, almost as if it seemed like a hard ordeal to let go off my hand. Then, his fingers slowly wiggled free, and his arms resumed back at his side. Although his hand had escaped my grasped, his warm hand still lingered on my skin.

He continued to stare at the moon blankly, as if waiting for it to fall out of the sky and catch it. His mind was somewhere else at the moment, somewhere far, far away. But then, like a switch going off, he turned his head back to me and grinned.

"Well, young miss, it seems like you were right. I didn't eat you after all." I anxiously nodded, as the wind blew gently against my hair and sundress. At that moment, the only sound that echoed was the wind, the wind between us for what seemed like too long of a time.

"Hey, may I ask your name, young missy?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Rin,"Hesitating, I replied."May I ask yours, big bad wolf?"

He chuckled.

"Len."

There was another moment of silence as the wind begun to howl once more.

"Will we meet again?" I asked. Looking to the ground, he begun to turn away from me. His slim body seemed to glisten in the moonlight as his profile was slightly shrouded in shadow.

"For sure." He smirked, turn his head toward me one last time.

And just as quick as he appeared, he was gone, gone with all the wind that had filled the air that night. But what lingered was his scent, his strong scent that had seemed to latch itself onto me that day. And I knew, I was addicted.

 _Len..._

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy what I have so far.  
The next chapter will be Len's POV.  
Thank you!


	2. Her

_Thank you guys for reading the first chapter, I really appreciate the feedback! Please excuse the errors. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Len's POV:

My stomach grumbled of hunger.

 _Day 2 of no food._ Another unsuccessful day of hunting. I hadn't realized that the day had passed me by until I had found myself over in the night's natural light, grunting at how hungry I had become. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to survive like this..  
It was times like this where I hated being a wolf, the mentality of "eat" or "be eaten." I did what I could to survive, and I was certain everyone else in the forest followed this principle as well. Still, this fact didn't make me any less pissed about my current situation. Food was all I could think of, the satisfaction of having my stomach brimming with life. The thought of my own teeth against that of a deer or elk, my taste buds exploding with laughter as it tasted each part of flesh that I had lacerated. I would kill for it. Well, I always killed for it, anyway. Food had never came easy. But at the moment, I didn't care what I had to do to satisfy my unbearable hunger. I just wanted my own suffering to end, and quickly.

All of a sudden, before I could realize it against the thoughts of my own downfalls, the forest seemed to become more silent. The crickets were no longer chirping, it seemed that all the creatures has decided to vacate the area.  
 _What the hell?_ I thought to myself, curious about this sudden development. And with this silence, I begun to smell a scent. The scent filled my nostrils and caused me to feel such strong Euphoria. Almost without fully realizing it, I begun to walk towards it. Then, I began to jog towards it, then run, then full out sprint. It was eat or be eaten, and I was certain I wasn't the only one who had the idea of chasing this unknown scent. And so, the smell of a delicious meal seemed to be close, with each tree I pass I seemed to have been getting closer and closer to pure satisfaction.

I sniffed another time, and all of a sudden, I picked up another odor, this time being a damp, grotesque smell. And this time, it made me certain that the succulent smell I had smelled wasn't only smelled by me. Not too far, I knew that a fox was also on this treasure. And I was determined to claim whatever it was to myself.

 _Only a few more feet, and then I'd reach it…_

I emerged into the moonlight, making eye contact with the Fox as it knew I was here to fight. My desire intact, I began to thrash about, ripping flesh off of the Fox in an attempt to prove that I would find whatever scent we had both been after. I would be victorious, I would not allow myself to starve.

Before I knew it, the Fox had bolted away at it´s opportunity to run.

"What a pussy…" I whispered to myself.

All of a sudden, like a lightswitch, I could smell it, even more intensely than before. I knew that it was right behind me, and to my surprised, what had been there before me, was a small, frail rabbit, trembling beneath her own breath.

Her short blonde hair that had been a bit brushed up roughly, I could tell due to her panic in running. From on the floor, where her exposed legs sprawled helplessly along the ground, shining in the dim moonlight. Although her figure had been hidden mostly under her dress, parts of her torso and upper thigh were revealed from the position she had been sitting at, the small rabbit-girl seemed powerless. Such perverse thoughts started to sway in my head, sadistically I licked my top lip.

How this situation seemed far too convenient for my current hunger, I felt like at the moment I could devour her without a second thought, without regret and without remorse. That's how it's always been, I've devoured my food feeling no emotion towards it. But all of a sudden, what had accompanied me wasn't emptiness. I didn't feel the desire to please my hunger as I did. Well, to be fair, I was still insanely hungry. But something inside of myself made me feel different about this encounter. Something made me feel emotion towards my meal. Guilt? Sorrow? Sympathy? I couldn't pinpoint it.

Her scent had hit me once more, mixing the feeling of both the urge to eat, yet the urge to suppress it. Maybe it was the way her odor whisked through my nose and made it's way to my head. The fragrance I had never encountered before was confusing me...right?

 _I need to eat._ My own thoughts seemed to interrupt my confused train of thought. _I need to eat._

But I couldn't eat this she-rabbit. She was to...pure for me to eat. The irrational emotion I was feeling towards her was too much, so much that it overpowered the will for me to eat.

 _Impossible._ I shook my head. Would I really go along with such nonsensical emotions? I knew I would surely regret this later, if I was even alive by that time. But in someway, nothing seemed to matter to me. If it was possible, it seemed like she had poisoned me with the worse kind of poison. Do I dare say I feel anything towards her?

"H-hey…" I managed to mutter under my breath. This seemed to scare her, as she flinched at nearly every slight move I made. It was almost, to say, cute. I inhaled deeply. What was I going to do? Sparing her would be completely unheard of in any situation.

I exhaled deeply. I would play it cool. Regardless if I was man enough to eat her or not, I would not scare her off. I was never going to find someone with a scent as unique as hers.

"Young Rabbits like you shouldn't be out this late at night. Scary things happen in the forest when it gets dark, young missy." I felt extremely dumb saying this, because she obviously was aware of this fact. Though, I doubt that she ever expected these words to come from a wolf.

"I...I'm sorry..."she stuttered."...I didn't mean to bother you..." Shaking my head, she seemed completely terrified of me. I wasn't surprised in the slightest, though. I would be terrified too if I thought I was going to be eaten any second.

"Little miss, you're not bothering me, It seems like I'm bothering you. Is that right?"

"N-no! You're not bothering me. I s-shouldn't have wondered around I'm sorry..."The young miss begun to tremble even more than she had before. Somehow, I felt my heart begin to pump faster and faster, and my saliva begin to run thicker and thicker. Oh, how I could just take her all in right now…

I kneeled down to her on the floor slowly, approaching her with some caution, yet some anxiousness. I managed to move my face close to the side of her head, near her ear. From this close, she reeked of the sweet, foreign smell mixed with innocent sweat. I could almost taste her, I could almost feel her in my mouth…

But _I couldn't do it._

"Please don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm you." I pulled away quickly, and looked deep into her shy, azure eyes with no lack of confidence. Her face, turning a light shade of pink, had begun to relax as I felt her gaze fixed on mine. Her lips pursed slightly, and her breath became more steady. Now that I had a closer look at her face, I instantly found myself trapped inside of her complexion - from her endless eyes to her fair extremely fair skin. I was trapped in this dream that I couldn't escape from, this captivation. And at the moment, I had decided that tonight, would be another foodless night. I was going against all the principles of the wild, and I fully embraced it. Tonight, I swore to myself that I would protect her.

"Now, I really think I should escort you out of this forest."

I grabbed her tightly by the hand, and surprisingly, she followed without retort.

The walk seemed all too short. Before I knew it, we had reached the end.

The moon hadn't been full, yet it had dazed me. If only it had been full, maybe I would have been able to commit this cruel act tonight.

"Hey, may I ask your name, young missy?" I asked.

"Rin,"Hesitating, I replied."May I ask yours, big bad wolf?"

I chuckled. _Big bad Wolf, huh?  
_ "Len."

"Will we meet again?" she asked. I pursed my lips into a smirk.

"For sure."

I had my mind set on preserving her - on her smell, on her everything. It was then I decided that she could be only mine. I found myself hopelessly addicted - to her.

Gumi's POV(Preview):  
The clock clicked eagerly, and with each passing second, so did my anxiety. It had been nearly three hours since Red had left home to scavenge for food. She was a protective one, my sister. I always believed that she was much stronger than I was, I perhaps that was fully true. But one day, I hoped to have that strength too. There was no one I loved more than my sister.


End file.
